Tangled
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Matt can't help but think Akbar's hair needs a little help. 2pCanadax2pPrussia. T for Matt's language.


A/N: This is dedicated to AppleBagel and Otherworldlyartist. You guys got me into this pairing, and I love Otherworldly's design for 2p Prussia, or Akbar. And Matt is 2p Canada.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review if you can. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Matt let out a small groan as he started to wake up, the morning sun irritating his eyes. There was no doubt that the canadian was most definitely not a morning person. The blond attempted to roll over so he could bury himself in his pillows for another hour, but paused when he found something heavy against his chest preventing him from moving. Something heavy with a headful of silver hair.

"Goddamnit," he growled, trying to peel himself away from the slumbering Prussian on top of him. "Get off Akbar!"

At the Canadian voice, the silverette stirred a little, bright blue eyes cracking open just a sliver to adjust to the light. He rubbed his face against the red cloth of Matt's nightshirt before uncurling himself from his comfortable ball.

"Morning," he said softly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Matt sat up as well, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" he asked, tying back his blonde hair with the hair band that he had left on his wrist. Akbar tilted his head to the side and gave a small smile.

"I wanted pancakes," Akbar stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Canadian only sighed. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Why was it the only reason the prussian got into bed with him was because of food?

"Fine, I'll make you pancakes. Just give me a fucking minute to wake up will you!" Matt grumbled, knowing that there was no way to win an argument with Akbar. Though it wasn't really an argument. Mostly it was just Matt swearing up a storm and the silverette staring him down with unfathomable blue eyes until he caved.

The blond got up and stretched, grunting as he extended his arm behind his back. He grabbed his sunglasses from the dresser and turned back to Akbar, to tell him he planned on changing and for his to wait downstairs. He didn't though when he saw Akbar flopping down where he had been sleeping, burying his face in his pillow and inhaling.

"Warm. It still smells like you," he commented simply. Matt could feel a heat creep into his cheeks.

"S-stop that," Matt mumbled, unable to help but think Akbar looked too cute like that. Akbar complied, sitting up and waiting for Matt to finish. He brushed the hair out of his eyes, and watched as the blonde took off his baggy red shirt and slipped on a clean white one. He blew his falling bangs out of his face as he watched him throw on his red jacket, leaving it unbuttoned.

Matt turned back, face red, knowing he had been watched closely the entire time. The other simply tilted his head in interest a blew his hair again. No matter how much he moved it, it kept falling back in front of his face.

"You're hair is too long," Matt commented, walking over to the blue-eyed prussian and did his best to fix his hair, starting to pull his hair back as if to make ponytail, but stopped when his fingers got caught on a knot. Bending Akbar's head down, he examined the extremely long silver hair, noticing that it wasn't just one knot, but a large slew of them. He guessed having such long hair made it hard to manage.

"Ow," Akbar whimpered as Matt tugged at the knot. The other sighed, removing his hand from the mess.

"Stay there," Matt instructed, walking over to the bathroom. Akbar complied, rubbing the back of his head.

Matt opened up the drawer in the bathroom, moving aside some random items and pulled out his hairbrush. Plucking a blond hair from the bristles he walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. The other simply tilted his head in confusion. Matt grabbed the silverette by the waist and pulled him close, forcing the look at the bedroom wall instead of the Canadian.

"What are you doing?" Akbar asked when he felt Matt's hand close to his neck. He was going to turn around when suddenly pained spread through his skull. He let out a yelp and looked back at the blond with a wide-eyed look.

"Stop moving, or it'll hurt more. I'm trying to help you here," Matt explained, running his brush through the other's hair. It got caught by a tangle, but he kept going, pulling down until he managed the brush to go through, taking a few strands of silver with it. Akbar whimpered.

"Brushing your hair will make things easier for you, so just shut up for now okay?" Matt said, pulling through another mess. He really didn't like hurting the other, but it was the only way to deal with the hair problem. Its length could be handled with in a way that didn't involve snipping it all off, though Matt wondered why he didn't since it would be much easier that way, but he would have to take out the tangles before he did anything to help.

"Can't I have pancakes instead?" he suggested, hungry and sore. He liked Mattie's pancakes, and his maple syrup too. A yummy meal was far better than dealing with this.

"You can have pancakes after, okay?

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure, I promise,"Matt sighed, trying to be as gentle as possible. Akbar seemed contempt with his word, for he nodded and did his best to keep silent.

Matt worked for what seemed like forever. Akbar's hair was seemingly endless, though by now, almost all of it had been brushed through. He could even run his fingers through the soft and silky silver. Now that it was more manageable, Akbar was now letting out a soft purr, leaning back and forth. Matt gave one final tug, and succeeded in removing the last knot.

"There, got the last fucker out," Matt said triumphantly, setting aside the brush to look finally. The prussian let out happy hum, leaning back onto the Canadian's chest and looked up with wide blue eyes. Matt noticed the other below him smelled rather nice. Something similar to cinnamon and other spices he couldn't place. It was rather relaxing , so much that he forgot how long he had been holding the other man in his arms.

"Pancakes now?" he asked hopefully, hair tickling Matt's cheek and breaking him out of his daze. He had promised after all. Matt sighed. Akbar was incorrigible. But with his cute and hopeful smile, and big blue eyes, he didn't mind it, and even cracked a smile himself.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get you fucking pancakes," Matt smirked, managing to pull himself from under him, causing Akbar to fall back onto the sheets. "Just one last thing, eh?"

"Hm?" Akbar tilted his head as he sat up, watching Matt as he took down his hair, blond hair falling over his shoulders. Stretching the hair thing between his fingers, he took a hold of his silver locks gently, sweeping long bangs back as well. Quickly he wrapped the band around his hair and tugged and released, letting the bound silver hair fall over his back in a ponytail.

"I worked too long on fixing that damn hair of yours. And If you get syrup in it, I'm just gonna have to fix it again," Matt explained with a frown, although he wanted to smile. Akbar did it for him though, fiddling with his new ponytail with a big grin.

"Pancakes!" he cheered quietly, but excited, quickly launching himself at Matt with the agility of a cat, grabbing his arm and hugging. Even buried in his shirt, Matt could hear Akbar chanting the word pancakes over and over.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a small chuckle. Akbar had always been cute like that, but when he looked up at him, face for once not obscured by long bangs, he couldn't help think he actually was pretty cute. Matt simply petted his head, looking away so the silverette couldn't see his blush. "Let's go get your damn pancakes."

* * *

A/N: I hope this turned out okay. After seeing OtherWorldlyartist pictures of Akbar, I couldn't help think he'd look cute in a ponytail. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, and if you can, please leave a review. Thank you all so much and until next time!


End file.
